fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 16 - Raging Execution
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 15 - Separation Anxeity Language Warning The King of Bondersburg has issued a chance for Kreuz, Blue, and Sky to prove how determined they are. They must accept this challenge of his if they want any hope of him listening. They guys realize just how absurd this. Prove themselves just for him to be a better parent? What other choice do they have though? The king brought them to an arena. It wasn’t as grand as the building in Loc Lac. This one only had one actual arena. He explained the challenge to them. “You three will defeat a monster”. “Boy, who didn’t see that one coming?” Blue sarcastically asked. Kreuz slapped him on the back of the head again. “The monster in question will be a Rajang. I will give you two hours to rest up here and prepare yourselves”. The guys became very tense. Not only do they have no experience fighting a Rajang, but the monster’s power is able to strike fear in even legendary hunters. The king continued to speak. “No one will help you if you get into trouble”. “Well that hardly seems fair. Are you actually trying to get us killed!?” Sky tried to get in the king’s face, but one glare from the nearby guards deterred him. “Am I trying to get you killed? No. That’s the Rajang’s job”. The king then left them to prepare. They’re pretty positive the king actually wants them dead. “Man, how did we get in this mess? Kings, princesses, trials, it’s like we’re in a poorly written story” Blue said. “We got into this mess because you just HAD to try and impress a princess!” Sky yelled. “Oh yeah, I forgot”. Sky then tried to strangle Blue. While this went on, Kreuz was a bit lost in thought. He had his fill of arenas for a little while, but he needs to come up with a plan. How does one fight a Rajang? Given that it’s an arena, there isn’t exactly much environment they can use to their advantage. Looks like it’s going to be purely up to skill. The two hours have passed quickly. The guys were beginning to have second thoughts. Is Annie really worth all of this trouble? They’re putting their lives on the line just for her to possibly be allowed to follow her dreams. She’s a good person though. She’s had to deal with so much, Annie deserves this chance. They won’t back down from this. The door was opened. It is time. The three entered the arena. The crowd was different from Loc Lac’s. They seem to be of a higher class. The king had his own special seat. He got up to speak. “I welcome you all. For the first time in many years, we will have an Execution Match! This simply means no one will step in if things get grim! Enjoy the show!” He looked down at the guys and seemed to smirk at them. Is he enjoying this? “Bastard…” Kreuz whispered under his breath. The large metal door across from them began to creak as it lifted open. It was slow and heavy. No way a monster is breaking through that. The guys stood ready. Something suddenly lunged out of the dark room at an incredible speed! It rushed straight for Kreuz. He was barely able to put his Greatsword up in time to block. He was pushed back a great distance, his feet sliding across the dirt causing a cloud of dust. Once the dust cleared, he finally saw the Rajang, up close and personal. Only his large sword stood between them as they both clutched it. He barely had time to make his next move as the beast swiftly lifted the sword, along with Kreuz and threw them across the arena. Blue and Sky rushed for the monster. They tried to close in on it from opposite sides, but the Rajang jumped back at the last second. They couldn’t stop their momentum and they crashed into each other. The Rajang rushed for them while they were down, but they were able to roll away. Not a second too soon, as the Rajang’s fist crashed into the ground where they just were. They tried to get up, but the impact caused the ground to shake and throw them off balance. The Rajang tried to turn its attention toward Blue, but Kreuz was able to come up from behind and, with a mighty swing of his Greatsword, land a nice hit on the monster’s back legs. The beast lost its balance long enough for Sky and Blue to get up. The three of them surrounded the monster as it got up. None of them were sure how to make their next move though. This slight hesitation cost them, as the Rajang leaped into the air and launched a ball of lightning that hit Blue head on. The blast sent Blue backwards onto the ground. Other than the occasional spasm, he was motionless. Kreuz and Sky didn’t have time to make sure he was ok though. They can’t leave any openings. The situation is getting worse and worse by the minute. While the guys were in a fight for their lives, Felynx and Pie are wandering around the city, completely unaware of what’s going on. “There’s way too many people here. We’ll never find them” Pie complained. Felynx climbed up onto a stranger’s head to yell, “MASTER WHERE ARE YOOOOU!?!?” “Get the fuck off of me!” The stranger said as he swatted Felynx off. “Rude.” The cats continued their search. As they did, they heard a loud squawk. They decided to investigate and found a Hypnocatrice, just standing around. No one seems to bat an eye. The cats walk up to it, curious. It stares down at them. “Why is a Hyp- AAHHH!” Felynx began to speak, but the Bird Wyvern just grabbed his head with its mouth. It wasn’t doing anything significant, just holding him as he screamed. “Peacock no, drop it!” A familiar voice yelled. Annie appeared, and the Hypnocatrice just dropped Felynx onto the ground. “I am so sorry, are you ok?” Pie helps Felynx to his feet and then they look up. Once they realized it was Annie, they hugged onto her legs. "ANNIE!” They both yelled. It took her a moment, but she finally realized who they were. After a brief reunion, the cats filled her in on how they got lost. Just then, an old lady approached. “Oh, Ms. Annie, how wonderful to see you.” The old lady said. “I wanted to ask a favor. Your father has set something up in the arena against a few young men, and I wanna see. Can you help me get in?” Suddenly, Annie has a bit of a hunch as to where the guys are. Her father doesn’t personally arrange arena matches unless it’s against people he particularly dislikes. “Uh, sorry, I have something important to take care of.” Annie grabbed Pie and Felynx and hopped onto the Hypnoc’s back. They took off into the air. Annie isn’t too sure of what to expect, but she knows that if she doesn’t hurry, things could get bad. MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 17 - Royal Intervention Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86